


Bittersweet Detectives

by CampbellB1994



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV), Broadchurch
Genre: Detectives, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Not really much to say other than its two detectives, one pair of handcuffs
Relationships: Peter Carlisle/Alec Hardy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s your name again?” Peter asks as he pushes the man against the door of the hotel room he was staying at. Instead the man connects their lips again moaning softly against them. “Oh I see.” Peter smirks, finding the man’s hands and pulling them up against the wall by his head. “Maybe you’ll need an interrogation yourself, detective.” Peter smirks, dragging a finger down the man’s chest. “I’m the one that asks the questions.” He slurs, pointing a finger at Peter. “Oh do you think so?” Peter pulls the handcuffs out of his pocket. “Turns out you aren’t the only detective.” He turns the man around, kissing down his neck and to his shoulder as he clicks the handcuffs around his wrists. “Now, what was your name again?” Peter whispers, pressing his crotch against the other’s bum. “DI Alec Hardy.” He closes his eyes, shuffling his feet apart slightly. “I think we’ll scrap the DI tonight.” Peter says, sternly as his fingers wrap around the cold metal of the handcuffs. “Lost your words, huh.” Peter turns them quickly, pushing Alec onto the mattress on his front. “And you?” Alec twists his body to look at Peter before being pushed down. “Oh I’ll be sir to you my pet.” He tells Alec, moving a hand onto Alec’s back. “Detective. Why don’t we settle this without all the law rubbish.” Alec begs, grabbing onto Peter’s belt with his connected hands. “Trying to get me to break the rules pet?” Peter tells him but moves closer so that Alec could pull off his belt. “Oh you’ll make an exception for these skilled hands right?” Alec smirks, wiggling his fingers. “Well pet, if you carry on like that it’ll be you skilled hands that shut you up.” Peter pulls down his slacks, grabbing onto Alec’s belt. “Undress, lay on the bed. Then we’ll put these back on.” Peter tells him, effortlessly removing the handcuffs. 

Alec holds his breath as he feels Peter’s hands on him again. “Hands in front of you.” Peter tells him, the man quick to follow instructions. “Now don’t touch yourself.” The man leans in to whisper into the scot’s ear as the handcuffs are put back on. “Which part of you am I going to play with first?” Alec shivers watching Peter straddle him, already overstimulated. “You could fuck me?” Alec says, a little too bravely. “Or that smart mouth of yours.” Peter traces the man’s lips with his finger before pushing it in making Alec groan. “Good boy.” Peter coos, slipping a second finger into the mouth making him push his body up as the other hand cupped Alec. “Wonder how many times I can make you cum tonight.” The detective chuckles loving the power he had over the other. Alec swallows, biting his tongue. “As many times as you want.” He says instead, bucking up his hips. “Gentle pet.” Peter leans in, swapping his fingers for his tongue exploring the scot’s mouth. “Come on.” Alec groans, desperate for something more. “If you carry on like that nothing will happen.” Peter moves away again before pulling at the handcuffs to get Alec on his knees. “Now if you want to walk out of this an innocent man you’ll have to prove that mouth does more than just complain.” Peter pulls down his boxers, Alec’s eyes looking down at his length. “Don’t keep me waiting or you won’t cum at all tonight.” 

Alec hums against Peter’s length, pushing back against the hand that kept him in place. “Not yet.” He is told the hand’s grip a little tighter. Alec moans, licking up the detective who thrusts into his mouth. “God.” He moans, pushing the scot onto his back as he pulls out noticing the wet patch on his boxers. “Already my pet, I haven’t even touched you yet.” Alec tenses pulling his legs into him only for them to be dragged back straight on the bed. “Really aren’t a patient one.” Peter pulls down Alec’s boxers seeing his red, needy length. “Poor pet, should’ve told me.” Peter’s thumb brushes over the tip and down to Alec’s hole. “Fuck.” Alec winces making Peter smirk. “Don’t do that my pet.” Peter trails his teeth down Alec’s jaw and slides a second finger in. “Jesus!” Alec closes his eyes, his knees bending and lips searching for the other man’s only to be greeted by his jaw being gripped roughly. “One more just yet.” He growls, lips moving down to Alec’s neck and nipping on it, a third finger being added. Alec starts chuckling, his jaw still being held. “Find it funny?” Peter asks, thrusting his fingers in and out of the man. “Just fuck me already.” Alec slurs, bound hands reaching to try and grab Peter’s arm. “Patience my pet. I’ll look after you.” 

“That’s it. Fuck you feel so good.” Peter moans, pushing Alec’s arms above his head as he bottoms out being pushed over the edge. “Come on.” Peter says, wrapping his hand around Alec realising that the man had not finished. “Please.” He whines, looking away from Peter, exhausted from already having so twice. “Once more for me, pet.” Peter tells him, hand moving at a faster pace. Alec was near ready to pass out as a ripple ran through his body and into the detective’s hand. “Good boy.” Peter praises, reaching over to grab a towel to clean himself and Alec up. Alec watches as Peter walks off with the towel and into the bathroom, looking around for a little while before finding his underwear and slipping them on. He slips himself under the covers and closes his eyes, feeling the bed more slightly and the room gets darker as the other detective. “Night.” Is all he mutters before seemingly going to sleep too. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter woke up the next morning with an arm on his torso and a practically naked man sprawled out next to him he was the first to admit that he had drunk too much last night. The other factor which led him to this conclusion with the dull ache in his head. Surprisingly he didn't mind the arm wrapped around him and the man it belonged to was rather good looking. The only problem was that he couldn't remember his name in the slightest, it began with an 'A'... maybe. Maybe he should've paid more attention to the little details seeing as he had scratched, bit and bruised the other man's body; was it Alex? "God." He hears a groan coming from next to him, the arm stays around Peter's waist long enough for the man to look up before he moves it away quickly. "Mornin'." The Scot groans, moving onto his back and looking over to Peter. Well he'd have to just guess now Peter thought. "Showers free if you want to Adam." Peter says, knowing it was wrong by the expression on his face. "Thanks." He gets up not making a big deal about it, turning when it gets to the bathroom door. "It's Alec." He says, the detective nodding. "Peter." 

"Might need to wear a vest under my shirts for a few days." Alec remarks as he walks out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist. "Yeah sorry about that." Peter chuckles, looking over to Alec and moving a hand to the bruise on his shoulder. "Don't forget about your handcuffs." Alec points to the floor. "Thanks, wrists okay?" Peter asks, the conversation felt clunky, almost as if it were scripted. "They'll be fine not the first time I've been in handcuffs." Alec tells him, collecting his clothes off the floor. "I best be off. Miller will already have enough ammo with me wearing the same clothes already. Don't need to turn up late too." Peter looks up from where he was looking at his phone. "Miller? Are you..." The question seemed to ask itself, the Scot quick to shake his head. "No she's my DS." Peter nods, finding his notepad and pen from his pocket so that he could scribble something down. "I'm gonna jump in the shower." He says, slipping the man the bit of paper and walking off to the bathroom. 


End file.
